After a day like today
by RaspberryRaindrops
Summary: Just a little Zoe and Ash one shot, I'm a Zick girl but I thought this would be cute. This continues from Series 28 episode 38 - The Family Way. Please read and review! I own nothing, except the mistakes.


"Here in the Ed we work as a team, and, you and I make a great team" Ash smiled at Zoe as they left his office, heading in the direction of hers.

"So... where were we going wrong?" Zoe asked him, looking puzzled.

"I think we've allowed ourselves to be played" Ash sighed, as they reached reception.

"I think you might have a point" Zoe smirked, as they both glanced back towards her office where Connie was still working.

"Fancy a drink?" He asked her, taking one more glance back at Connie, he knew her game; playing Zoe and him against each other hoping to spark a row. He wouldn't let that happen, not to a woman he had come to care so much for, she was the greatest, though somewhat chaotic and disorganised, doctor he had worked with. She was brilliant.

"Yeah, why not" Zoe agreed with a winning smile, flicking her hair back as she turned to look at him. She knew she fancied him; she had since the day he had arrived. He was commanding, powerful and extremely attractive; everything Zoe looked for in a man. He reminded her of Nick Jordan, the one true love of her life, the one she would never be able to let go.

"We never see Mrs Beauchamp in the pub, I think we should be safe there" Ash quipped at her, watching her smile and nod her head in agreement. The last thing they needed after a day like today was Connie, in the pub.

He moved straight to the bar as they arrived, watching Zoe as she went to find a table in the crowded pub. He admired her petite, curvy figure as she weaved her way through the groups of people in the bar; his eyes followed her to a quiet corner at the back of the bar watching as she threw he bag down next to her and sat down heavily on the couch the ran along the wall of the pub.

"Thank you" she smiled at him as he placed the double Gin and Tonic next to her and sat down beside her, instead of across the table.

She took a large drink from the glass in front of her, raising her eyebrow slightly as he sat down beside her. She neglected saying anything, perhaps, after a day like today; a bit of fun was what they both needed. She smiled softly at him, and pushed her hair back from her face with a heavy sigh. "We both know what's going to happen" she announced suddenly.

Ash turned to her, knowing exactly what she was referring to "You can't be sure of that" he warned her, placing a hand on her knee and patting it gently, what may have been perceived as a friendly gesture was Ash's way of showing intention.

Zoe snorted, taking another drink "I give it a month, two at tops until she has my job. We both know I'm not cut out for it" she moved, almost imperceptibly closer to him "Another drink?" she questioned, sliding past him with her purse heading for the bar. She smiled to herself as his hand on her waist steadied her.

"Zoe you are one of the best doctors I've ever worked with" he told her as she returned with the second round "You're more than capable of doing your job, you do it very well" he smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to hug her "I think they'd be mad to give her your job"

Zoe sighed again, finishing off her second drink and resting her head on Ash's shoulder, whose arm still happened to be wrapped around her. "I have a very cheeky sloe vodka in the cupboard, shall we head back to mine and get really smashed?" she winked at him, waiting for his reply. All it would take was a yes or no for Zoe to know where she stood, they both knew of her intentions.

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea, shall we stop for a takeaway on the way?" he smiled at her "my treat"

A bottle of sloe vodka, two bottles of red wine and a Chinese later; Zoe and Ash were suitably hammered. He was lying on her sofa, with Zoe cuddled into his side as she cried, cried for the job she knew she was bound to lose to a woman in the past month had became her arch nemesis. "I know" Zoe announced suddenly, climbing over Ash and padding through to the kitchen. She had changed into her pyjamas not long after they had returned to her house.

Ash watched her intently; the shorts of her pyjamas were very flattering on her curved backside. He smiled as she returned with a bottle of tequila on one hand and two shot glasses in the other. "If we're getting hammered we may as well do it right" she grinned, pouring the liquor into the shot glasses and handing him one.

She shook her head lightly as the biter liquid burned her throat, before pouring another one and handing it to him "go on" she urged, placing both hands of his knees from where she was knelt in front of him to hoist herself up. "Shall we play a game?" she asked, her alcohol hazed brain thinking of new ways to humiliate herself.

"A game? What game?" Ash grinned at her, shaking his head at the absurdity of her suggestion.

"Never, have I ever." She smiled.

"We aren't in med school anymore" he laughed at her, taking the next shot he passed him "Go on then, it'll be a laugh" he smiled, wondering why he was agreeing.

Zoe poured two more shots and smiled, "Ok then. Never, have I ever been in a relationship with a woman"

Ash smiled and took a shot obligingly "Right then, Never have I ever had a relationship with a colleague" he refilled his glass as Zoe took her shot.

Zoe grimaced at the burning sensation in her throat "Never have I ever, been married"

Ash took a shot, "You surprise me Dr Hanna. Ok, never have I ever gone skinny dipping" he raised an eyebrow at her as she took her shot.

"I was drunk" she gave by way on an explanation "Never have I ever went streaking" she looked disappointed as Ash shook his head, not taking a shot.

"Never have I ever had a threesome" he replied, not expecting her to drink.

Zoe took her shot and grinned cheekily at him.

"Were you drunk?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She flashed him with a cheeky grin "Not really, just bored" she replied.

"We're out of alcohol" he told her, looking at the empty bottle and wondering how they had gotten through it all.

"Well then" Zoe raised an eyebrow "We'll have to start playing for clothes" she winked at him as he agreed.

Zoe wasn't sure how it happened, but they now seemed to be undressing each other on every turn.

"Never have I ever had sex in the on call room" Ash took his go.

Zoe smiled and raised her arms above her head, indicating him to take her tank top off. She sucked in a breath as his finger traced her skin, causing Goosebumps to erupt over her skin. She realised it was no longer a game as he kissed her, his fingers unhooking her bra as he done so. She moved her hands to his hips, fumbling with his belt and undoing the button of his trousers.

She stood up, and lead him to her bedroom, unsure how things had progressed this far but happy they had. She became breathless as he pushed her shorts down her legs, trailing kisses along her hip bones and pulling her knickers down; pushing her back onto the bed. His mouth and fingers teased her mercilessly, before he entered her relishing in the stretching that she felt.

"My god" she sighed, as he lay next to her, pulling her close to his chest.

"agreed" Ash nuzzled her neck.

She propped herself on her elbow to look at him "I think, after a day like today, that was exactly what I needed" she grinned, before flopping back on the pillow and closing her eyes. She could deal with the repercussions in the morning.


End file.
